User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/More New Characters Update Number Two
You thought this was gonna get a sequel? Think again! Humans *''Christopher Richardson'' - He lives in Danville. He is a skinny guy. He's also tall as Jelo. He has green eyes and messy, medium blonde hair with bangs. He also wears a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, black jeans and red sneakers. He also has a Splat Roller, a grappling hook, a can of Pringles and some others. He secretly also has a huge crush on Jade, Gianna and Lucille. *''Louie Wells'' - Like Christopher, he lives in Danville. Like Christopher, he's skinny. He's as tall as Jelo and Christopher. He has amber eyes and red hair. He wears a green t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. So far, he has a crush on nobody. Plants TBA Ghosts *''Jade'' - She lives near where Arturo and the other ghosts live. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, also, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is a tiny bit thinner than Katherine's. She has blue eyes, small-medium "hips" and has long, wavy beige hair. She also wears a pink female polo shirt. She's as tall as Nova. *''Gianna'' - She is one of Jade's best friends. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thick as Jade's. She has amber eyes, small-medium "hips" and has short, messy red hair. She also wears a violet female polo shirt. She is slightly shorter than Nova, but taller than Reese. Like Clara, whenever she giggles, she vibrates a bit. *''Lucille'' - She is one of Jade's best friends. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thick as Jade's. She has green eyes, medium "hips" and blue-dyed hair tied into small pigtails coming from the sides. She also wears a yellow female polo shirt. She's taller than Gianna, but shorter than Jade. (BONUS!) Things I did #1 Christopher: *checking the time* Well, it's time for me to sleep. *falls asleep* (Suddenly, he finds himself...somewhere.) Christopher: Huh? Where am I...? *sees Jade, Gianna and Lucille talking to each others nearby* Jade: Soo, do you know about that big museum? Gianna: Yeah, I do! I've visited it before, and I loved it there! Lucille: Yeah, me too. (Jade, Gianna and Lucille all giggle quietly.) Christopher: *blushing* (Heh, I gotta work out to attract them.) Narrator: 2 months later... (Christopher comes out, but he's much more muscular.) Christopher: Alright! I'm ready! *walks off* (Christopher goes back to where the 3 were. ...But, they were nowhere to be found.) Christopher: (Crap. Hold on.) *runs to the haunted mansion* Arturo: Welcome. Christopher: Hey, I'm just going in to try to get directions to wherever Jade is. Arturo: Ah, that girl. Okay, come in. (Christopher runs in. Inside are Scarlett, Malia, Tessa, Josephine, Reese and Nova.) Scarlett: Hey, Chrissy! Christopher: Hey! Any directions to wherever Jade is? Scarlett: Ehh, I'll ask Nova. She should know. *to Nova* Do you know where Jade is? Nova: ...Well, of course! Follow me! (Christopher, Scarlett, Malia, Tessa, Josephine and Reese follow Nova to Jade's house. Inside, Jade, Gianna and Lucille are hanging out.) Christopher: Uhh, hey gals. Jade, Gianna & Lucille: Hey, Chri- *all shocked, then fall in love* Oohh~! *run up to Christopher and hug him* Christopher: (Heh, I got what I wanted.) (Malia, Tessa, Josephine and Nova also fall in love and hug him, giggling.) Christopher: *sigh* (Suddenly, the ghosts begin shaking.) Christopher: Huh? (They begin to shake harder. Their giggling gets higher pitched and slightly louder. Their bodies begin to inflate.) Christopher: What's happening?! (The ghosts begin shaking and vibrating violently, looking like they're about to explode.) Christopher: NO, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLODE?! (The ghosts stop.) Christopher: Whew... Gianna: What? (The ghosts explode (no blood or gore), taking Christopher down with it. Suddenly, Christopher wakes up!) Christopher: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I had a horrible nightmare! Louie: *wakes up* ...You scared me like that! (Christopher goes back to sleep, along with Louie.) #2 (Christopher is sleeping. Suddenly, he finds himself in Jade's house, with Jade, Gianna, Lucille, Scarlett, Malia, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Katherine, Reese and Nova.) Jade: Hey, Chrissy! Christopher: Uh, hey! Scarlett & Nova: Wanna hang out~? Christopher: Yeah, sure! (The ghosts giggle softly.) Gianna: *leans forward to Christopher* How's your day? Christopher: Good, Gianna! Jade: Hey, Chrissy, can we do something...? Christopher: Uh, yeah. (The ghosts all kiss Christopher. They giggle.) Christopher: Heh, that's so sweet of you, gals! *blushes* Jade: Thanks! (The ghosts giggle and start kissing him again.) Christopher: Aww. Wait, stop. (The ghosts stop.) Christopher: Gianna... Gianna: Huh? Christopher: I-I've got something to tell you... Gianna: What's that? Christopher: Want to become my girlfriend...? Gianna: Uhhh... *blushing* ...Sure. (Christopher and Gianna kiss.) Gianna: I love you. Christopher: I love you too. (Scarlett and Clara kiss Christopher as well.) Christopher: Heh. (Christopher and Gianna are about to kiss again, but Christopher wakes up.) Christopher: ...It was a dream. *bursts into tears* WHYYYYY?!?! I WANTED TO KISS HER SO MUCH!!! *sobbing* Louie: Sshh, it's okay... Christopher: *sniff* ....You're right. (Christopher goes back to sleep, along with Louie.) W.I.P. Category:Blog posts